Charitable organizations require funds to operate, and many charitable organizations have websites set up to receive donations. However, conventional online donation systems do not reach out to potential donors effectively. Instead, conventional online donation generally requires donors to purposefully visit a website of a charitable organization. Websites of charitable organizations receive less Internet traffic than other sites. With only these conventional online donation systems, charities miss out on potential contributions from individuals who do not specifically seek out the websites of those charities to make such a contribution. Additionally, charities miss out on those individuals who do not already have the intention to donate but might otherwise be persuaded to do so by a friend or after reading an inspiring message from a charitable organization. Conventional online charitable donation systems can be cumbersome and not easily accessible.
Furthermore, conventional online charitable donation systems typically require user interactions with multiple websites or applications. In other words, if a user wants to donate to a particular charitable organization while also chatting with members of the charity or friends who have also donated to the charity to ask questions, the user would be required to access both the website or application of the charitable organization to donate as well as a chat room or other messaging application to communicate with others. Thus, conventional online charitable donation systems are limited in functionality and require users to expend unnecessary effort to accomplish tasks related to contributing to charitable organizations.
Thus, there are several disadvantages with regard to conventional online donation methods and systems.